22 Moments and a Life
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: Final part of my 22 'verse. This is a series of moments/scenes stretching from the end of "22 Therapy Sessions and Realizations, & a Decision" to the beginning of Kurt's senior year. Will involved characters from both Dalton and McKinley. Kurt-centric.
1. One

**22 Moments and a Life**

**One**

The picture is a chaotic mess, with more people crammed into it than makes sense. But it does include everyone. Rachel is on Finn's lap, front-and-center in a disturbingly bright striped coat. Quinn, meanwhile, has happily been squished between Trent and Andrew. Tina and Mike are kissing softly, Brittany, Artie and Aaron are wearing matching, fuzzy red ski caps that read "NYC", and Lauren has Puck in a headlock, while the boy grins widely. The Dalton contingent has apparently opted for casual clothes, since most are in polo shirts and jeans. Blaine wears a red cardigan and black bowtie, while Kurt, who he has his arms wrapped tightly around, is in purple and black, including an odd shaped hat and faux fur shoulder pads. The epic four-way bromance consisting of Finn, Sam, Nick and Jeff are all pumping their fists skywards. Reggie and Mercedes smile shyly, caught holding hands. Thad is making rabbit ears behind Wes' head (who insists on continuing to wear Dalton-appropriate colors only, even though the blazer has been stolen and locked in Kurt's suitcase), and David is rolling his eyes at everyone's antics. Santana has Mark and Roger on either side, while Chase is jokingly on hands and knees, acting as a footrest for her boot-clad feet. Matthew is pretending to faint into Flint's arms, as the large boy stands stiffly, looking confused.

And behind them is the Lincoln Center Fountain, smack dab in the middle of New York City.


	2. Two

**Two**

Kurt still wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up with key cards to all his friends' hotel rooms. (He was also a little curious how Mr. Schue had managed to fit all of New Directions in two rooms, since the Warblers were split up four-members-to-a-suite.) In any case, Kurt was now trying to figure out which of the six keycards would get him into #37, where the ND girls were staying.

Finally giving up, he knocked and the door swung open for him to be dragged inside.

Half an hour later, after finishing the last of the requested french braids, he finally asked, "Where's Rachel? Not that I miss her extreme loudness and constant need for all the attention of every individual in the room, but it has been shockingly calm, which suggests she is not currently in residence."

Santana rolled her eyes, sprawled across a pile of pillows on the floor. "Frankenteen showed up to whisk her away on what he called a 'business date', when we all know he's just trying to get his hand down her puke colored tights."

"She wasn't wearing tights, though," Brittany commented, leaning against Kurt's shoulder as he finished tying off Tina's hair. "Just that pretty blue dress."

"Oh," Kurt responded, tilting his head. "So what are they really doing?"

Quinn sat in a chair beside the window. "Probably standing in the middle of Central Park and singing their duet while people flock to be near them and sing-along."

Kurt leaned back against the headboard, Brittany and Tina both moving to cuddle with him as his eyebrow went up. "So you've finally decided on a set list, then?"

Looking up from the magazine she was reading while sprawled across the other bed, Mercedes snorted. "I'd hope so, boo. After all, we're only performing for _Nationals_ in two days."

"There is that," he acknowledged, chuckling.

Lauren stood from the tiny table in the corner and stalked over to the beds, before hardening her expression and growling down at him. "Only way this works, kid, is if you share what you know. Then we'll see about giving you what you're looking for."

That made the countertenor burst out laughing. "Oh, Gaga, Lauren! I am literally waiting with baited breath for the day you make it on Hollywood and become the break out star in a procedural cop show. And you would _always_ play the bad cop."

Grinning, the large girl shrugged and plopped down besides Mercedes. "Sounds good to me, Hummel. So, what songs is your harem of preps singing?"

"If you must know," Kurt smirked. "We're planning to perform three songs, which will doubtless blow the judges away. And I have a solo."

A moment passed before Santana prodded, "Okay, Lady Lips, you gots our attention. Now blurt what you're dying to get off that skinny chest of yours."

He let a brilliant smile light his face and gushed, "They decided on Katy Perry's song "E.T.", minus the Kanye West part of course, specifically so I could have the solo!"

Squeals and bouncing girls were suddenly everywhere, and by the time they calmed back down, Kurt was trying to use his pocket handkerchief to clean off all the lipstick prints now covering his cheeks. Glaring over at Quinn, who had returned to her seat, he hissed, "If I break out between now and tomorrow, I'm stealing all your makeup and throwing it in the New York Harbor."

She just winked.

"Alright, you got something from me, now where's my reciprocation?" he finally asked, abandoning his clean-up when he decided he would have to wait until he was back in his own room, with his personal skin care products.

Tina spoke. "Rachel and Finn wrote a duet."

Eyes wide, Kurt spun to stare in horror at the girl. "Please, for the love of Dolce and Gabbana, tell me someone else had veto power on every single line of that song. Because otherwise, it will end up being so horribly sappy they'll end up making out on stage and destroying your chances at placing."

Every female there let out a scornful snort. "No, duh, Rainbow," Santana snarked, as she paused in filing her nails. "We're not that stupid."

In response, the Warbler simply raised an eyebrow and said two words. "Push It."

That caused Tina and Mercedes to both bury their faces in pillows, groaning.

Tutting, Kurt continued, "New Directions, myself definitely included, is not well known for their ability to think things through logically."

Quinn protested, "Most of us weren't even involved with glee club then!"

Undeterred, he added, "Run Joey Run. Bust Your Windows. U Can't Touch This. Toxic. Physical. Rocky Horror. Hairography. Not to mention the whole Vitamin D affair. Would you like me to go on?"

"Oh for the love of God, Kurt, enough!" Mercedes shouted, her face a lovely shade of dark red to match the pinks and scarlets of the rest of the girls.

Except Lauren, who was unable to speak she was laughing so hard.

With a wink, Kurt stood. "Just keep that in mind when you let Finn and Rachel head out on that stage to perform a love song they wrote."

Flouncing to the door, he called over his shoulder, "See you ladies tomorrow."

Leaving them in a state of embarrassed panic as they considered their options.


	3. Three

**Three**

"I disagree. You can't just-!"

"It's not like we're _stealing_ Kurt. After all, he is still a Warbler."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Rachel. We'll be taking back our songbird for the evening, thank you very much."

"Wesley, I need a night with him! Otherwise how am I supposed to be calm and well-rested tomorrow for the performances?"

"I repeat: You can't have him tonight, Rachel. Try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, the competition will be over! I need a spa night _tonight_ if I want to be ready for tomorrow! The rest of the girls already had one yesterday, and since I was on a lovely date at the time, I was not privy to the Broadway charm and skin care regime and cool quips of my favorite gay!"

"Too bad."

"I strongly dislike you right now, Wesley."

"I'm sure you do, Rachel."**  
><strong>


	4. Four

**Four**

**Top 10 Showcase Finalists for the 2011 National Show Choir Competition**

**1.** Portland Scale Blazers

**2.** Vocal Adrenaline

**3.** The Waffletoots

**4.** Singaz Wit Attitude

**5. **New Directions

**6. **Jefferson City Airplane

**7. **The Warblers

**8.** Twelve Steps

**9.** Vocal Chordz

****10.** **Soundsplosion**  
><strong>


	5. Five

**Five**

Dear Ms. Corcoran,

My name is Kurt Hummel, and I am a student at McKinley High. I am a friend of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, although neither is aware I am contacting you. Both are determined not to break their promise not to contact you and Beth until after they graduate.

When Beth's birthday came around this year, I convinced both Quinn and Noah to write a letter to her of what they wished they could say. I borrowed these without their knowledge and made copies, which are enclosed.

I apologize if this seems presumptuous or intrusive. But if I can help you begin to better understand your baby girl's birth parents, and possibly open a channel of communication, I felt it was worth taking the chance.

I don't expect response, but should you ever feel the need to contact any of us, the final page in this package includes phone numbers, as well as email and home addresses for Quinn, Noah, myself, and even Rachel.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope Beth's birthday was wonderful.

Sincerely,

Kurt Hummel

**… …**

Beth

It's hard to write this. I was doing my best to forget you, because it hurt too much to think of how things might have been.

But then I'll remember how gorgeous you were, and my heart breaks all over again. I held you for moments, and my entire life shifted.

Giving you to Shelby was the right choice. She can offer you a life an unwed, teen mother and a self-proclaimed "badass" with criminal tendencies. While we've both grown in the past year, more than I could have ever expected, neither of us was mature enough to be what you needed.

I've started looking into colleges, considering what I want to do with the rest of my life. Before you, my plans merely consisted of becoming whatever my father expected. My father tries to be a good man, but instead he is controlled by his prejudice. I know I have no right to ask it of you, or of Shelby, but I beg you to keep an open mind. Do not let preconceptions stop you from being all you could be. I knew from the moment I saw you that you could change the world, however you wanted.

Never doubt that.

And never doubt that I will always love you.

Love,

Quinn

**… …**

Hey, baby girl.

I knew I wasn't ever gonna end up raising you. But, you gotta believe I wanted to. My dad ran out on me and Sarah (she's your aunt, I guess) and my mom when I was just a kid. I didn't want my kid to feel the same way. That feeling that you're not even worth sticking around for, it screws with your head. I never wanted that for you.

So even if I don't get to be your dad, I want you to know that I love you. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and the best mistake I ever made. I hope that Shelby gal is raising you right and you know she loves you. Don't ever think I didn't want to keep you cause I wanted that more then anything. But me and Quinn were never gonna work out and we wanted you raised right, by someone who could give you everything.

Love you, Beth, and if you ever need a friendly badass who loves you more then anything, you always got me.

-Puck

**… …**

The final item in the package was a mix cd.

**Songs for Beth**

Musical selections covered by members of McKinley High glee club, New Directions.

**1. **Beth - KISS

**2. **Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp

**3.** Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

**4. **Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again - Judy Garland and Barbra Streisand

**5. **Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond

**6.** Like a Prayer - Madonna

**7. **Only the Good Die Young - Billy Joel

**8.** To Sir, With Love - Lulu

**9. **Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne

**10.** (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

**11. **Over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

**12.** Born This Way - Lady Gaga


	6. Six

**Six**

"What's this movie you keep sayin' we all gotta watch?"

"It's called _Were the World Mine_. And I'll warn you now, it's pretty cheesy."

"Whatevs. Let's just get this trainwreck started, shall we?"

**… 2:09 …**

"Are they… dancing? With _dodge balls?_"

"Yes, 'Cedes, they are."

"Okay, I'm with Aretha. This is weird, Rainbow, and we're less than 5 minutes in."

"I think it's oddly fascinating. Clearly, he, like myself, sees the world around him in terms of musical theatre."

"Shhh! I can't hear!"

"Britts, they're not actually talking right now…"

"Oh. Okay!"

**… 6:36 …**

"Of _course_ he's got a thing for a straight jock."

"Are you trying to say something, Quinn?"

"Well…"

"Did she just sing about the balls a gay guy _would_ want in his face? I think I like this chick."

"Of course you would, Santana."

"_And_ she's heteroflexible?"

"Yes, I suppose she's just your type."

"Heteroflexible? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly what she said. That they're straight, but shit happens. Almost all the boys at Dalton consider themselves heteroflexible."

"Really?"

**… 13:21 …**

"Come on, Timothy! Try out already!"

"That last kid sucked."

"Yeah. Who thinks they sing better with_out_ a piano?"

"The Warblers." "Me."

"Rachel, I will duct tape your mouth shut, girl."

"Hmph!"

**… 16:20 …**

"_Oooh, Timothy! Timothy!_"

"Come on, Tee, quit it."

"I can't help it. I think I'm going to have that stuck in my head the rest of the night."

"No, seriously, Kurt. Where the hell'd you find this?"

"Tina's boyfriend actually."

"Mike?" "What?" "No way!"

"Really! Matt went with a friend in Texas to an LGBTQ movie night, and this was one of the films. He suggested it to Mike, who passed it on to me."

"Weird."

"That's right, Tina. Your boyfriend _willingly_ sat through this."

"Well, there is dancing…"

"He said that was his favorite part, actually. He also kept insisting I was very similar to Timothy."

"So what you're saying is you commonly have druggie daydreams were the Warblers and McKinley guys all skip around in sports outfits with short-shorts and play with balls? Wanky."

"That's _your_ head, Satan, not mine."

"Nah. Wrong equipment."

"You mean the footballs? Should they have basketballs instead? Isn't it basketball season?"

"Technically, Britt, those are rugby balls. I don't know if there's a particular name for them. And Santana meant- You know what? Never mind. I am not explaining what the devil incarnate meant."

**… 20:24 …**

"Puck? Why, that's a wonderful part! He's the best character in the whole play. He's one of my favorite Shakespearean characters."

"That coach is a douchebag."

"Wait, did the Frankie chick just suggest they make him _wings?_ And his mom is freaking out about him playing a fairy?"

"Yes, yes they both did."

"I don't get it. Why's Timmy playing Puck? He doesn't have a mohawk."

"Different Puck, sweetie."

**… 24:35 …**

"Of course they portray the school's athletic department as being opposed to the arts. It's far too regular an occurrence."

"McKinley really is lucky that Coach Beiste is so willing to work with Mr. Schue so that the boys can do both."

"Quit taking it so seriously, you two."

"I really wanna make out with that teacher."

"Please tell me you mean the female, Brit-Brit, and not either of the old dudes."

"She's got pretty eyes. And she's sexy when she gets mad, just like you, Sanny."

**… 27:41 …**

"I don't like his mom. She's mean. It's not Timmy's fault he's a dolphin."

"Don't worry, boo, she makes up for it. Eventually."

**… 28:36 …**

"Shirts versus skins. Yummy."

"And that Jonathan kid totally just slapped his ass!"

"He's wearing an "I love New York" t-shirt and dancing around in his kitchen. It's like they filmed you or something, Kurt."

"I don't think I like you right now."

"We love you too, boo!"

**… 35:25 …**

"Okay, is he going all trippy again, or did the queer just find a freaking love spell in his book?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why isn't it working? He's got everything for it all put together, doesn't he?"

"Is he supposed to be magic now?"

"There must be more to the spell!"

"Rachel's right. Give it a moment."

"Sing? _That's_ the last instruction? That's so… _homo_."

"Really, San?"

"I don't know what you mean, Santana. This is perfect for us. After all, music truly is the greatest magic!"

"Not to mention sudden gay-ass, shiny Adam Lambert makeup. Can we put some of that all up on you, Lady Lips?"

"No, Santana."

"What are those outfits supposed to be, anyway?"

"Are the dolphins gonna kiss now? That would be hot."

**… 50:24 …**

"Kurt, are you blushing?"

"Woot! White boy totally is!"

"Are you getting excited because all the cute boy dolphins are making out?"

"Wanky!"

"Stop it, all of you!"

"As a male, you _are_ far more susceptible to visual stimuli, whereas females-"

"Rachel, I respect you. But if you don't shut up, I will slap you."

"I'll hold her down."

"Thanks, Lauren."

"No prob, Q."

"Well that really is no way to treat-"

"Oh my god, Man Hands, shut your yap before I get them _both_ to hold you down and staple those misshapen lips together!"

"Ladies, please no more threats of violence tonight. Can't we, for once, simply watch a movie in peace?"

"Nah." "Nope." "I doubt it." "Unlikely." "It's never happened before." "I don't think that's possible, boo."

"Kurtie, can you make me a flower like that?"

**… 54:54 …**

"That's right, girls, you're boyfriend is now gay."

"Oh shit. Oh shit! Is he gonna-?"

"He made the makeup lady fall for his mom? That's… actually kind of funny."

**… 57:49 …**

"This is going to be awkward."

"Everyone's going to either be gay by the end of this, or they'll be feeling the queer fear."

"That Jonathan boy is adorable. He seems a little like a mixture of Blaine and Finn."

"Now that, plus Kurt, would be a kinky time I would totally buy tickets to."

"Again, not happening."

"Prude."

"Bitch."

**… 1:02:13 …**

"Okay, Mr. S might be crazy, but he's still not as strange as this teacher."

"Her hair always makes me want to cry a little. No one should have hair like that naturally."

"I suppose… I'm still more worried about Frankie and her boyfriend."

"His hat is awesome."

"That's his hair, hon."

"I'm kinda loving watching those stuck-up bitches chase her around, though."

"Of course you are."

"The whole thing with the mom and that whatever-Fay gal is creepin' me out a little."

"Because they're lesbian, Chocolate Thunder?"

"No, Satan. 'Cause they're _old_."

"Can you picture if this all happened at _our_ school? Coach Tanaka chasing around Figgins?"

"Ew!" "Gross." "Brain bleach! Please, someone find me brain bleach!" "Thank you for that, Tina. Now I'm never going to be able to look our homophobic principal in the eye again." "That would be totally not hot at all. Not even a little its bit."

"Jeez, you're all such _girls_."

"Challenge accepted, Lopez. Try picturing these two as a couple: Beiste and Coach Sylvester."

"Oh god, my eyes!"

"Tina, you are not allowed to suggest any more pairings, or I will personally soak your hair in clorox while you sleep."

**… 1:03:05 …**

"Man, that Frankie girl is hot when she's pissed."

"We are so never showing this to the rest of the guys. They'd start freaking out and start thinking you really _could_ turn them gay."

"I don't believe even _they_ are that naive."

"And someone forgot about Finnocence again. I mean, I can totally understand why. He's friggin' annoying and he totally has donut man-boobs."

"Enough about my step-brother, alright?"

"Can I just say that I really hope those guys who are doing the dirty end up being gay? 'Cause otherwise that would suck serious ass."

"The local church? Really?"

"Oh, wow. Is he just gonna turn the whole _town _gay?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"This is gonna be hilarious!"

"I dunno, boo. This is getting more than a little depressing."

**… 1:09:04 …**

"He really _did_ go crazy there, didn't he?"

"You could say that, yes."

"I'm actually starting to feel sorry for that Coach."

**… 1:11:59 …**

"Meanwhile, of course, he's off enjoying his day with the now-totally-into-him boy of his dreams while his mother and best friend have to hide in the house from all the obsessive lesbos."

**… 1:14:30 …**

"Yeah, she's magic."

"I think she learned those hand motions from Magneto."

"Magneto?"

"From X-Men."

"You've been spending_way_ too much time with Sam, white boy."

**… 1:16:49 …**

"They're all chasing each other around a forest?"

"It's the classic setting for A Midsummer Night's Dream. Thus, it is only appropriate to have a confrontation in a similar area."

"Is the soundtrack for this on iTunes?"

"You just want to listen to "Oh, Timothy" again."

"_Oooh, Timothy!_"

"Tina!"

"It's catchy!"

"I think they overused the glitter. It's everywhere."

**… 1:23:01 …**

"That set is neat, but those outfits are… odd."

"Whoever wrote this must have had an enormous crush on Glambert, if their costumes are anything to go by."

"It's raining on the stage!"

"Well, that's something we _are_ familiar with."

"We smelled like wet dogs for nearly a week."

"Hey, Santana, it's your favorite girl."

"And she gets her hat-man back."

"Again, sweetie, not a hat. That's his hair."

"Her voice is sexy."

"And Satan officially has a new celebrity crush."

"She looks like a young Jennifer Love Hewitt, and she sings like a husky-sounding Tina Arena. What's not to love?"

**… 1:30:48 …**

"Yay! The dolphin gets his dolphin!"

"I almost cried the first time. It was just… the perfect moment."

"That it was, Kurt. That it was."

"Oh crap. She's going somewhere else now?"

"Can the magic teacher come to our school? That would be fun."

"No, Brittany, it really wouldn't."


	7. Seven

**Seven**

When the video begins, two couples come into view. The males wear matching black dress pants and shoes, with white button-up shirts and fitted red vests. The girls are in sleeveless red dresses with knee-length, ruffled skirts and wear black bolero jackets.

The asian boy stands unmoving, his hand clasping that of the blonde girl. To the their left, the brunet boy has the asian girl tucked under his arm.

Then the music begins, a river of sound, and both couples take off in the smooth movements of a Latin dance. They are twisting and turning against the black stage, pivoting and prancing, heels slapping against the floor. For a moment, it appears they are about to lose control of their actions. And the music pauses, before it returns, more wild and frenetic than ever, and the partnerships are switched.

Neither of the new pairings is expected. Rather than simply trading female partners, the boys have spun the girls into one another, who quickly take the position and stamp back out. And for a moment, the men simply stare at one another as the music plays wildly before crashing together like wildcats, hands tightly holding their opponent and partner. It is as much a fight as a dance.

The lights slowly dim. Again the music changes, slows, becomes aching and lovely. The embraces turn tender, every touch and brush an intimate whisper of possibility and wishes. The seconds seem to stretch forever, before a harsh spotlight illuminates the two couples, freezing them.

As the original song returns, there is a momentary hesitation, than the boys step away from each other, gathering up their original partners. But now the dance seems weighted, comically over-excited, and both the women and the men cannot help glancing back.

Coming to the final stance, the lights and music fade, and the slowly turning couples stop.

**… …**

**Description:** Performed by Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany S. Pierce and Kurt Hummel. Choreographed by Mike Chang. Musical arrangement by Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. Songs used: "Como Tiembla El Alma" (El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico), "Oogie Boogie Song" (Rodrigo y Gabriela), and "Casi Un Bolero" (Ricky Martin).

**Youtube hits:** 2,571

**Likes:** 2,349

**Dislikes:** 0

**Top Comment:**

**sytycdOBSESSED:** Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Just wow.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:34 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

u kno ur liek teh bestst bro eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:36 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

Are you drunk?

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:37 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

You had better be drunk, because you just woke me up. And I need a full 7 hours of uninterrupted beauty sleep per night.

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:38 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

And if you just woke me and texted that utterly idiotic message while sober…

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:40 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

Finn?

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:45 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

ur sooooopur prity 4 a dood kurtie

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:46 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

I'm assuming you meant "pretty"… Thank you? Finn, do you need me to come pick you up?

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:48 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

thhink so ya

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:49 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

All right, where are you?

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:56 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

w pcuk

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:57 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

puuuk sez ur totilly the bset bro evr 2!

**-Tuesday, text received at 1:58 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

Ah. You're at the party Noah and Santana decided to throw when they found out San's parents were going out of town for the week, aren't you?

**-Tuesday, text received at 2:05 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

dode ur txtz r reeeeeeeeelly loooooooooooooooooooooooogn.

**-Tuesday, text received at 2:06 a.m.-**

**Text from Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson**

I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes. And for the love of Gucci, don't wander into the street, okay?

**-Tuesday, text received at 2:09 a.m.-**

**Text from Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel**

kk! betsestest bro !


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**Sue Sylvester **posted on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall:

I hear you're planning to return those pear hips to our hallowed halls of learning and horror.

**Kurt Hummel** commented: You heard right, Coach. I'll be back at McKinley come September.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** and **15** others like this comment)

**Sue Sylvester** commented: Well, you better have kept in shape, since the work this year is going to be bad enough to make you spit up blood.

**Kurt Hummel** commented: I never actually said I was rejoining the Cheerios.

**Sue Sylvester** commented: It's almost endearing how you think you have a choice in the matter, Porcelain. Let me break it down for you: YOU DON'T.

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, and **5** others like this comment)

**Santana Lopez** commented: Seriously, Lady Lips, you signed the contract, didn't you? You're her bitch for life, just like the rest of us.

(**Sue Sylvester** likes this comment)

**Sue Sylvester** commented: Outstanding, Sandbags. You may yet share the Captain position with Alabaster and Becky.

**Santana Lopez** commented: I learned it all from you, Coach.

**Sue Sylvester** commented: Now you're just being an pathetically annoying suck-up. Shut the hell up and get off this wall, and don't come back until you've dropped ten pounds or one cup size!

**Kurt Hummel** commented: I hate to disregard anything you say, Coach, but this is *my* wall, and while her comments are often inappropriate and rarely insightful, Santana does have an amusingly cruel twist to her words that can be most enjoyable.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** like this comment)

**Santana Lopez** commented: Aaaaaw. Rainbow Brite likes me!

**Kurt Hummel** commented: Yes, Bitch, I do.

(**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **68** others like this comment)

**Kurt Hummel** commented: ^ I win. ^ Also, Coach , I'll get back to you about the cheerleading.

**Blaine Anderson **commented: CHEERLEADING?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **12 **others like this comment)

**Jeff Sterling** commented: Wow, Dapperman, you're sure behind the times.

**Quinn Fabray** commented: I thought you were going to show Blaine those recordings months ago?

**Mercedes Jones **commented: Oh the stories we have for you, Blainey boy.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Sam Evans**, and **20** others like this comment)

**Kurt Hummel** commented: I *will* deny you all access to my facial cleansers and/or game systems if any of you say a word!

**Blaine Anderson** commented: In that case… **Brittany S. Pierce**, what can you tell me about Kurt and cheerleading?

(**Santana Lopez**, **Thad Martin**, and **42** others like this comment)

****Kurt Hummel** **commented: I hate you all.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

The call from Santana was, as were most conversations he had with the girl, abrupt, rude, laden with innuendo, and far more entertaining than it had any right to be.

"_Your house is parent-free for the weekend, so we're getting our part on, Gay Love._"

"_What?_"

"_Party, Homolicious. Your place. Friday._"

"_I-_" A weary sigh. "_Fine. But I have one rule: no alcohol._"

"_You serious? Just because none of us are every letting you near _anything_hard again, with the exception of boy parts you want to get up close and personal around, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer through the evening sober._"

"_Too bad. No alcohol, or no party. That's my final offer._"

"_Whatever, Porcelain. But you know what this means, don't you?_"

"_I know _you_, Bitch Barbie. So, yes, I understand this means we'll be playing all the same party and drinking games but will substitute stripping for shots of alcoholic beverages._"

"_Exactly._"

"_You just want to see me shirtless again._"

"_Been there, done that, and would _love _to go back and get the full experience instead of just the drive-by tour._"

"_I will repeat to you exactly what I tell Brittany every time she brings it up: I'm flattered, but until you miraculously transform into a male, you're not my type._"

"_Whatever, Queen Couture. So I can't ride the rides. Doesn't mean I can't stare and drool while someone else does._"

"_What?_"

"_You heard me, Baby Gay. My goal for the party is to get you down to your lace panties, or tighty whities, or silk boxer briefs, or whatever else you wear under those skinny jeans, until the helmet-hair hobbit is begging to suck you off and I get a free show._"

The choking cough caused by this explanation made the girl chuckle evilly and begin planning. Friday was gonna be a good night.

**… …**

Found under the couch by Carol, at the Hummel-Hudson home on the following Monday: a handful of M&Ms, three smashed solo cups, a half-empty bottle of maple syrup, popcorn and chip remnants, cookie crumbs, twelve pixie stix wrappers, a list of checked off names and phone numbers, one hairband, a bowtie, and a shirt and pair of pants that the woman was almost positive she had seen Kurt wear before. Both pieces of clothing appeared to have been ripped open by someone with long nails, wadded up, and then hidden under the furniture.**  
><strong>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

**Friday, Call received at 3:29 p.m.**

**Call from Burt Hummel to Kurt Hummel**

"_Hello?_"

"_Hey kiddo._"

"_Hi, Dad. What are you calling about?_"

"_Just letting you know that Finn is having all the guys over tonight. They said you're invited, if you want._"

"_I actually already made plans with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. We're going to have a Cheerios night, since according to Coach Sylvester I'm back on the team._"

"_Oh. That sounds… fun?_"

"_No, Dad, it really doesn't. But don't worry, we'll watch out for each other and I think the coach has finally learned just how much she needs the four of us._"

"_That's right. She didn't make it to the national cheerleading thing this year, did she?_"

"_Exactly. With me gone, along with the other three girls, she pretty much didn't stand a chance. We're making plans to use that to our advantage, and to the advantage of the rest of the girls on the squad so that conditions are better this year._"

"_Well, have fun at- whose house are you gonna be at?_"

"_Brittany's. Her mother has generously offered us the use of their home tonight._"

"_Okay. Carol and me have plans for too, so if you need us, call our cells, okay?_"

"_Got it. Love you, Dad._"

"_Love you too, Kurt. Oh, and do me a favor? Can you just call to check up on Finn and the rest of those guys every hour or so? Make sure they haven't burned the house to the ground or something?_"

"_Sure, Dad. Have fun!_"

"_You too, buddy_."

A click, and the call ends.**  
><strong>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

The package was small, and had been found on his pillow at the end of the day. A miniature box, wrapped in pale ochre paper, with a cognac and russet bow on top. When opened, it revealed, tucked into the protective fluff and lining, a lovely cameo pin. Instead of the profile of a person, however, it had the profile of a bird. The small note beside the gift had read simply, "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. From- Thad, Jeff, Trent, Nick and Andrew".**  
><strong>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

"Kurt, dude, I know I said it before but… thanks." Sam's voice was quiet in the enclosed space.

The slim boy's expression was one of fondness and love and exasperation as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the three sleeping figures in the middle row of seats.

Turning his attention back to the road, he softly responded, "And as I already said, Sam, it was my pleasure. You're my friend, and Stacy and Stevie are absolutely adorable. Besides, no one is better at tiring out Finn when he's in a hyperactive mood than those two."

The tiny blonde siblings had a tendency to treat his enormous step-brother like a human jungle gym. Now, they slumped on either side of Finn, their snores a soft whisper compared to the teen's loud snuffles and sighs.

The day had been a resounding success. Upon discovering that a nearby town had a small outdoor theatre, and that a local group of college students were putting on "The Reduced Shakespeare Company", Kurt had called ahead and asked for times and prices.

He had told Sam that the tickets were free, and merely available on a first come, first serve basis. He'd told Finn to leave the day open. As for Stacy and Stevie, they hadn't known until the Hudmel brothers showed up on the door of the Evans family's new, two-bedroom apartment that morning and bundled them into Kurt's Navigator.

The drive had only been half an hour, and the rest of the day had been spent wandering around the quaint little town. Lunch was a picnic Kurt had packed the night before, which they ate at the local park in between playing games of Tag and frisbee. Wandering back onto main street around five p.m., they had dinner at a kitschy but sweet, old-fashioned pizza parlor, and ice cream at the small malt shop next door.

Just as the sun set, the play began, with stage lights brightening the outdoor stage.

It had been fun for the adults, as well as the children in the audience, and it was clever enough to cause laughs whether you were familiar with Shakespeare's plays or not.

At the end of the show, Kurt hoisted a yawning Stacy onto his back, while Sam picked up Stevie, who was asleep in moments. Truthfully, Finn barely made it back to the car before he was out like a light. Buckling all three in, the two conscious teens moved into the driver and passenger seats, turned on some quiet music and began the drive back to Lima.

"Really, Kurt-" Sam tried again.

He just shook his head. "Sam, you really don't have to thank me. Seeing them laughing and happy, seeing you smiling so easily… that already made it worth it." Then a tiny huff escaped the brunet boy. "Besides, this way Finn won't bother me about playing Call of Duty with him until he falls asleep at 3 a.m. tonight. Really, I came out ahead here."

Sam's chuckles filled the small space with a sense of friendship and peace.


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

Dear Journal,

I still feel silly every time I write in here. It's just terribly cliché. And then I remember Mandy encouraging me to find an outlet now that I'm only seeing her once a month. Moving right along, today was a lazy Saturday. Noah slept over, and he and Finn had stayed up most of the night playing Grand Theft Auto. By the time they rolled out of bed at noon, I had made them a big breakfast of all their favorites. Including bacon, for Noah, which he apparently never gets at home, based on how much and how quickly he ate. (He's told me repeatedly that he's a "bad Jew", and it's somehow funnier each time there's proof.) We then spent the next six hours watching one movie after another. Apparently, they had decided it was "bad movie day", since their choices were all of films that were simply too cheesy or horribly written to ever take seriously. Carol and Dad had a date planned for tonight, so we ordered pizza and slipped the pizza boy (Sam) an extra large tip, even though he's told us repeatedly to stop doing that. Eventually, we chose to watch Veronica Mars. It was disturbingly hilarious the first time I ever convinced those two lunkheads to sit through an episode. They complained and whined and said it would be lame. I'm pleased to announce that they quickly became addicted. In fact, I'm almost positive Noah has started an online petition in an attempt to have a network pick it up again. They're learning to trust my judgment, even if it is very slow going. Now I'm going to change into pajamas and finish my cleansing and moisturizing before they drag me back down into the living room to continue the "murders and Mars marathon". Boys…

-Kurt


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

**-Saturday, a corner booth at BreadstiX, 8:46 p.m.-**

"You'll never guess who shacked up!"

"What are you talking about, man?"

"Ooh, please say Jude Law and Robert Downey, Jr.! I always suspected there was more going on there than they would admit."

"No. Schue and Miss P!"

"Miss P?"

"Right. Sorry, Blaine, even I missed a lot of the backstory since I wasn't here last year. Basically Miss Pillsbury is the McKinley Guidance Counselor, and she and Mr. Schue have had a thing for a while."

"Wasn't Mr. Schuester married last year?"

"What Sam is neglecting to explain is that the affair was emotional, up until after Mr. S and his crazy wife separated."

"Man, that woman was psycho. Who passes out drugs to students?"

"Okay... So, Miss P…?"

"You would recognize her. She's the redhead with the enormous eyes?"

"You totally called her Bambi last year, dude!"

"Please, Finn, let's not bring that up."

"What's he talking about?"

"Before... everything, I had a previous bad experience with alcohol that involved showing up for school, completely drunk. In my inebriated state, I mistook Miss Pillsbury, with her absurdly oversized doe eyes, to be Bambi. I then, apparently, made some comment about crying when Bambi's mother was shot, then threw up all over her shoes."

"It was awesome! Straight-up quote, here, bros: Oh Bambi, I shot so hard when those hunters shot your mommy. And then bleeurgh! It was sick, yo!"

"And seeing as she's quite severely OCD, I believe she went to the hospital and had them put her through multiple decontamination showers."

"Wow. McKinley is weird."

"And dramatic. Don't forget dramatic."

"How could we, Mike, when your girlfriend is the one who terrified the principal into believing she was a vampire?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Tina's awesome."

"You don't get it, dudes! Schue and Miss P, they were buying, like, toothpaste and eggs and shit."

"Eloquent, Puckerman."

"Shove it, Hummel. Y'know, stuff that you go tag-team to buy when you move in together and you're still trying to figure out what the chick likes."

"How do you know this, man?"

"My ma ain't exactly the Virgin Mary, dude."

"Is this one of those 'Jews for Jesus' things you were telling me about?"

"No, just Noah being Noah."

"Oh."

"So, Finn, dude, Schue mentioned anything lately about bunking in with Miss P?"

"What? Why would he tell me?"

"Because you're, like, his best friend. Which is a little creepy, dude."

"Seriously, can't the man get some friends his own age?"

"No it's not."

"It really is, Finn. If I didn't know you were both straight as arrows, I'd have suspected some kind of illicit relationship."

"Illi-illisen-? What?"

"Inappropriate. An affair between a student and teacher, like the one that got Mr. Ryerson fired."

"Dude, not cool."

"I speak only the truth, Finnegan."

"Like I said, weird."

"Whatever. Anyway, Mr. S and Miss P are totally getting it on. Finally. I mean, seriously, how long could they eye-sex each other at school? It was getting kinda gross, dudes."

"Preach!"

"At least that dentist guy is out of the picture, then."

"What was your issue with him, anyway, Trouty Mouth?"

"I don't like dentists, okay?"

"Childhood phobia?"

"Kurt, what's that-?"

"It means things you were scared of as a child, and are still a little anxious about now, Finn."

"Like how you don't like tiny dogs?"

"That has nothing to do with childhood, and everything to do with that yappy little teacup Pomeranian that tried to bite off my fingers!"

"I always think I'm gonna step on them and squish them."

"Makes sense, Frankenteen."

"Shut up, Puck."

"Wait, let's go back to the whole 'fearless Kurt is scared of little dogs' thing."

"So help me, Samuel, I will make you pay."

"Kurt, dude, you get pink when you're angry. It's kinda cute."

"More like adorable. Even though he hates when I call him that."

"Com'mon, Kurt, quit pouting. We still love you, dude, even if we don't take you serious when you're pissed off."

"I take him serious."

"Why?"

"You ever watch Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Man, Sam, you are such a dork!"

"Hey, have you or not?"

"Yeah, okay, I did. When I was, like, five."

"Whatever. You know Raphael?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You all suck."

"This is all Puck, Sam. Don't blame the rest of us."

"Yeah."

"Whatever, Mike. And Artie. Get on with it, Pouty."

"Raphael's the one whose mask is red. And he fights with sais."

"What?"

"They're the twin dagger things."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, well, Kurt here knows how to use those."

"Say what?"

"That's right, Puck. Push him around again, and he'll skewer your ass to a locker before you can say 'what up, homes?'."

"You're kidding, right dude?"

"He's not, man. I've seen him spinning 'em around and practicing with them."

"How come I haven't gotten to see this?"

"Because, sweetie, it's not exactly something I advertise. I took it up as a hobby, and it just sort of... progressed."

"Until you can throw one across the room and hit the bull's eye on a freaking dart board."

"Okay, yeah, that's hot."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"But your school, and apparently everyone who goes to it, is still weird."

"Which none of us ever even considered denying."

"Granted."

"Word."

"So, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, hmm?"

"Guess so, dudes."

"Well, now I have to tell Merce- Hey! Give that back!"

"No way, man. The girls may be obsessed with gossip, but we're keepin' this on the down low for now. Just us guys, got it?"

"I'm an honorary girl, Noah. There's only so long I will be allowed to stay quiet."

"Damn. Fine. Can you at least wait 'til we get outta here?"

"Alright, enough with the puppy dog eyes. Especially considering yours don't actually work on me."

"It's true. The only person who I've seen successfully use puppy dog eyes on Kurt is Brittany. And you, Puck, are not Brittany."

"You know, if you weren't gay, Anderson, I'd think you were into her."

"You don't have to want to get someone in bed to love them, Puckerman."

"Man, you queers are weird."

"Says the boy who insists his mohawk is magic and controls his popularity levels. Also, who tried to drive off with an ATM last year?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was stupid-"

"No, it was further evidence in the case of you being secretly brain dead."

"Enough, man! Come on. Lemme score that hot chick's number and then we can get out of here."

"Always thinking with your lower head."

"Why not, man? After all, it's the one you want!"

"Noah, I've said it once, I'll say it again: Not everyone wants to get in your pants. In fact, some of us wouldn't consider even if we were wearing a hazmat suit and three condoms."

"Everyone wants this!"

"All those who have no interest in getting it on with the "Puckasaurus", please raise your hands."

"Cold, dudes."

"No offense, man, but if I was gonna go gay, it wouldn't be for you."

"I agree."

"I'd probably go for someone more like Kurt."

"Back off, Sam. He's mine."

"Puck, you're like my other brother, dude. It'd be creepy."

"And my type happens to already be my boyfriend."

"Aaw, that's sweet."

"Whatever. That chick over there wants me, at least. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"When she breaks your heart, don't come running back to us!"

"Hummel, why you gotta be such a bitch?"

"I'm good at it."

"He speaks the truth."

"You're a dork."


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

Pinned to the wall in the basement bedroom, beside a picture of the Dalton Academy Warblers from Regionals.

"**A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. – Donna Roberts**"


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

The song was familiar and fun, and no one could resist singing along whenever it came on the radio.

"_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed, but I forgot!_

"_Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars. Then we hit the boulevard._

"_Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage-a-trois._

"_Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stoop, oh wo-oah! This Friday night, do it all again!_"

They danced in cars and stores, giggled and laughed and pulled faces and posed, ran around belting the words, and once even stopped traffic while messing around on the sidewalk to the music. It was the song of their summer.


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

The car repair bill was topped with the heading for **Hummel Tire & Lube**, and the total cost came to $457.32.

Written on a large sticky note attached to the bill was the following:

_Mrs. Henderson,_

_While we are always grateful for your business, I would like to begin this note with a quick reminder that my father is happily married (and it is still recent enough that I find excuses to be out of the house certain nights of the week, as there are some things no child should have to hear), and I'm gay. We have never commented on your tendency to vandalize parts of your car so that you can come to the shop and stare at our asses while we fix whatever problem you have created. However, please keep in mind that any type of damage to the gas tank is not only likely to waste gas, but also reckless. In the future, please confine your destruction to instances more similar to when you broke off the side mirror, or poured Red Bull in the engine. While neither was a quick repair, they were also not dangerous._

_Again, thank you and we'll see you next week._

_-Kurt Hummel_


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

"Hello, and welcome to Fondue for Two. I'm your host, Brittany S. Pierce. And today we're interviewing my favorite dolphin, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." She turned towards him, smiling charmingly.

He, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow, refusing to so much as touch the sticks used to dip food in the melted cheese. "You know that's not really my middle name, right?"

"Yes it is," the blonde nodded.

"No," he tried again. "No it's not. My middle name is-"

"How is dolphin sex different from shark sex?"

"Wh-_what?_ Britt, boo, I don't really think-"

She cut him off again. "And would you ever consider making out with me again? You know, you're the best kisser I've ever met."

Blinking, he looked lost. "Sweetie, I'm with Blaine. He's my boyfriend, remember?"

Brittany tilted her own head and giggled. "It's not cheating, Kurtie, 'cause I'm a girl."

"Right," he nodded sagely. "Santana wisdom, if I'm not mistaken."

"Is Wisdom the cousin of the big head guy that talks to Dorothy?"

"You mean the Wizard?"

Her grin was blinding. "Yeah, him!"

With a little sigh, Kurt did his best to reign in the interview. "Did you have anything in particular you wanted to interview me about, Britt?"

The cheerio quickly responded, "Can you tell Lord Tubbington to quit smoking, again? He only ever listens to you."

A fond smile, and he asked, "Did you want me to talk to Charity about reading your diary, too?"

"Thanks, Kurt! You're the best dolphin ever!"

A wink at the camera, and the countertenor shrugged. "I know."

"Thanks for tuning in to Fondue for Two. We'll see you next week when we talk to Puck Puckerman about his time as a magic fairy in English class!"

"Britt-"

"Bye!" She waved, before standing to turn off the camera.


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

**Back to School Apparel List:**

Vivienne Westwood – ordered pieces online

H&M – visit to mall with Cedes and Tina on Monday

Alexander McQueen – ordered pieces online

Rag & Bones – ordered pieces online

Marc Jacobs – ordered pieces online

Diesel – ordered pieces online

Zara – find closest available location

Y-3 – find closest available location

**Note to self: Never again allowed to go shoe shopping with Santana and Quinn, as Dad is threatening to take away the Navigator after receiving latest credit card bill.**


	21. Twenty One

**Twenty-One**

**They Were Born This Way**

Written by Roger Graff

**In an attempt to raise awareness regarding their anti-bullying campaign, a group of local teens put on a performance at the Westerville Mall last Wednesday of Lady Gaga's chart-topping song "Born This Way".**

The event was organized by the heads of two different glee clubs, the McKinley High New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Both groups placed within the top ten show choirs in the nation at the 2011 National Show Choir Competition, which was held in New York two months ago. These leaders, Rachel Berry and Wesley Montgomery, explained to the crowd that they had chosen to "celebrate differences" rather than mocking or deriding them. Each member of the large group wore a plain white t-shirt with a single word or phrase on it describing something they have been bullied for, or which they have not always accepted about themselves. Some of the more interesting messages included "TROUTY MOUTH", "BAD ATTITUDE", "HOBBIT" and "CHUBBY CHASE". Berry's read "NOSE", and she explained she had contemplated having it surgically changed to a "Hollywood perfect" shape. Montgomery's read "DICTATOR", and he shared that he had a tendency to go overboard in trying to control things in his life.

Two other t-shirts of note were worn by a pair of teens who were bold enough to proclaim their sexual orientation via their outfits. Kurt Hummel wore one that read "LIKES BOYS", while Santana Lopez's bore the phrase "LESBIAN". When asked how they expected the public to react to their shirts, Lopez admitted that she was worried. "It was one thing to tell my friends, especially since most of them already knew. But anywhere in the middle of Ohio is going to be [expletive] scary. I mean, I've seen what they do to the rainbow crowd," she explained. When asked to elaborate, she turned to Hummel. He continued with, "I've known I was different most of my life. And I was bullied for being gay before I even knew what that meant. The past year, I was forced to transfer to Dalton for safety reasons."

The Dalton Academy is a private boys school located in Westerville which has become famous for its anti-harassment and bullying policy. This policy is one which the students are trying to raise support for, in hopes that it will be implemented at McKinley High as well.

Also circulated during the introduction and performance was an anti-bullying petition written by Berry and her fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry, both prominent local attorneys. It includes a promise to not only resist bullying others, but to stand up for those who one sees being bullied. "Too often, people ignore those who are being picked on," Berry spoke to the crowd. "We think that it's not our problem. We're not the ones being pushed around or having hurtful words thrown at us, and if we stand up for them maybe we'll become the victim. So why upset the status quo?" Montgomery went on to share a set of truly terrifying statistics. According to studies, done by the Center of Disease Control and Prevention, in 2004 a total of 4,999 individuals between the ages of 10 and 24 committed suicide. Another study, from the American Psychological Association, declared that 70% of middle school and high school students experience bullying. Additionally, Hummel shared the staggering fact that an Institute of Medicine study found one out of every five teens who identify as gay, lesbian or bisexual will attempt suicide. He asked those gathered to picture a group of kindergartners. "Imagine there are twenty-five children in a class. They are young and innocent and full of potential. They are the future. Now imagine if five of them simply ceased to exist."

At the end of the half hour which the introduction and performance spanned, most of those watching came up to promise their support to the group. While the petition only had 32 signatures, Berry said "It's better than we expected, really. And even if they didn't sign, now all those people are aware of the issue." "It gets harder to ignore it when you know specifics," Montgomery added.

For more information regarding the campaign and petition, visit the website born-this-way (/) glee (.) net.


	22. Twenty Two

**Twenty-Two**

**-Monday, hallway of William McKinley Public High School, 9:07 a.m.-**

Kurt sighed and leaned against his locker. He had only barely ducked Jacob ben-Israel and his ever-present camera but taking a completely different route to his locker, and was equal parts entertained and annoyed that he was now avoiding Jewfro, rather than jocks bearing slushies. Still, he would take what he could get.

Turning, he twisted in his combination on the lock and pulled the door of his locker open, dropping off the history book he had received in his first class. It was almost depressing when he realized how simple his classes were going to be, compared to the advanced curriculum at Dalton. He supposed it did allow him more time to study up on colleges. So far, he had three he was looking into: Tisch had an amazing theater department, Parsons' design program was stunning, and Miss Pillsbury had handed him a brochure at the beginning of school for a place called NYADA, which was apparently the top school in the nation for musical theater. (Why he had never heard of it before was puzzling…)

Of course, all of these would take hard work and a promising resume. He had heard Rachel babbling on in the hall before classes started, telling Finn all about her plans to have McKinley put on "West Side Story", in which she would of course play the seminal Broadway role of Maria. If it did happen, Kurt would have to try out. It would be one more positive role on his list. (In addition to being in New Directions, the Warblers, and his turn as a Cheerio at Nationals two years ago, along with rejoining the squad for senior year, that is.)

"Hey, Kurt."

Glancing toward the familiar voice, he smiled brightly and jumped forward to hug his grinning boyfriend. Pulling back, he demanded, "What are you doing here, Blaine? You can't skip the first day at Dalton! And besides, aren't they finally announcing the new Warbler Council today, for which, I may add, you are a shoe-in?"

Blaine shrugged. "Actually, Jeff texted me. He said that Thad's leading the Council this year-"

"Gaga help them all if he keeps going on about mocking everyone," Kurt mumbled, rolling his eyes fondly.

"-and his lieutenants are Nick and Flint."

That made Kurt stare. "Really?"

"Yeah. None of us are entirely sure how that happened, since Nick spent most of last year driving Wes and David crazy, and Flint barely talks, but they're the top three this year."

"But- Blaine, what about _you?_ If anyone should have been on that Council, you're first choice!"

"Kurt-"

He was working himself into a frenzy now. "You already basically control what songs the Warblers sing, and without your support last year, I could never have convinced them to try changed up what they wore to competitions, which was a deciding factor at both Regionals and Nationals-"

"Kurt-"

"-not to mention that you and the boys will have to bring you're a-game this year, since it's most of us in New Directions are seniors this year, so we're _determined_ to win Nationals, or die trying! So why-?"

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I'm on your team."

The words finally hit Kurt, who froze in confusion. "What…?"

The shorter boy laughed lightly and reached out, catching the countertenor's hand. "For someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed."

Letting his eyes scan down over Blaine's outfit, he finally started to understand. The boy had on a casual outfit. (Or as casual as someone who was, at heart, a prep, could be.) No familiar blazer in sight. Instead, he was wearing a black polo shirt tucked into a flattering pair of red pants, with the cuffs folded over. His shoes were black with white laces, his belt was also white, and he even had on a bowtie, with diagonal stripes in a red-white-black-grey pattern. This was not something he would casually change into in between visiting McKinley and running back to Dalton. "Are you- are you kidding me, Blaine? Because I really don't think I could deal with that right now. Please tell me you're serious?"

Giving a little happy bounce, the boy nodded. "I transferred. That's why I'm not on the Council. They offered me the position back in July, but I think they already knew what my answer would be."

"How-?" Kurt stopped, trying to get his breath back. "How in the name of Givenchy did I _not know about this?_"

Laughter from up and down the hall drew his gaze, and he saw the rest of the glee club scattered "casually" around the hall, chuckling and smiling and sending them thumbs-up gestures. Considering this, Kurt turned back, his lips curving happily upwards while one eyebrow lifted. "So you had help, then."

Blaine just kept grinning. Until he leaned in and dropped a kiss on Kurt's cheek, which took on a pale pink hue, and winked, promising, "I'll see you at lunch."

As the ex-Warbler sauntered away, Kurt wasn't surprised when his girls surrounded him, all making appreciative noises at the retreating backside of his boyfriend. Santana, in particular, literally growled. And Kurt couldn't help, almost immediately after Blaine was out of sight, squealing like a little girl.

Later that day, Blaine would perform a song for the whole school, make use of the Cheerios, and get everyone up and dancing, all while focusing entirely on Kurt. And in those moments, the boy had never felt so loved, or so in love.

Everything Kurt could wish for, and he had finally got it.

**…**

**…..**

**…**

_a/n Alright, folks. Technically, this is the last chapter. But I do have plans for a bonus chapter, and I may come back to this 'verse at some later point._

_I'm still in shock about, well, all of this. I mean, this all started out with a oneshot that I was never planning to post. And now it's… THIS. Still not entirely sure how that happened…_

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who showed an interest, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride._

_Keep your eyes out for the bonus chapter, which will be part of this fic._

_Thanks!_

_~t.h._


	23. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

**A Call:**

**-Saturday, call received at 2:47 p.m.-**

**Call from Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel**

"Kurt, ohmygod, _Kurt!_"

"Rachel?"

"You will never believe which celebrity just _tweeted their support for our campaign!_"

"A… celebrity? Rachel, how in the name of Gaga did a celebrity find out about the anti-bullying campaign?"

"I… may have sent out a few copies of the petition and fact sheets, along with a recording of our mall performance."

"You_ what?_"

"Well, I assumed, correctly I might add, that our support would grow if we could get those whom the masses already worship to sponsor the Born This Way Campaign."

"Rachel, please, for the love of all things Gucci, who exactly did you send these packages to?"

"Well, there was, um…"

"_Rachel_. So help me, I _will_ come over there and force you to eat glass, forever ruining your voice and any chance you might possibly have at fame and general adulation, if you do not _tell me who you tried to contact_."

"Brad Pitt. Zachary Quinto. Katherine Heigl, Antonio Banderas, Jennifer Anison, Rosario Dawson, Cher, Sir Elton John. And possibly Madonna and Patti LuPone and Liza Minelli-"

"Oh my Gaga, I am going to _kill_ you."

"-and Whoopi Goldberg, Charlize Theron, the Extreme Makeover: Home Edition team, Pink, Nathan Lane, Alan Cumming, Carson Kressley, Robert Downey, Jr., Joan Jett, Jude Law, Cyndi Lauper, Sigourney Weaver, George Clooney, Jamie Lee Curtis, the Indigo Girls, Kevin Bacon, Martin Sheen, Katy Perry, Ellen DeGeneres, Oprah-"

"Cut to the chase, Rachel. I know there's bound to be one you're holding off telling me for as long as you possibly can. Now, who is it?"

"The person who tweeted about it."

"Which is?"

"…LADY GAGA!"

"…"

"…Kurt?"

"…You… and she… I don't…"

"Kurt? …Kurt?"

"Rachel, I think you broke my boyfriend. What exactly did you say?"

"Blaine. All I did was explain my brilliant plan to share our campaign with a list of celebrities, and one of them happened to show a great deal of interest and has pledged their support on Twitter."

"Dare I ask who?"

"Lady Gaga, Blaine! Mother Monster! She tweeted her support and plans to start a similar website within the next year, _and_ she posted a link to the video of our mall performance of Born This Way!"

"…wow. No wonder he looks like he can't breathe."

"Yes, well, he should prepare to be inundated with recognition from such names, as I'm sure they could sense my determination and skill based on the writing of the petition-"

"Rach, your dads were the ones who wrote that, not you."

"Yes, but I was their inspiration, their _muse_, their-"

"Goodbye, Rachel. I need to go give my boyfriend mouth-to-mouth, now."

"Blaine-!"

A click and the dial tone sounds. Followed by a high-pitched huff, before the second party hangs up as well.

**… …**

**A Letter:**

Mr. Hummel,

You're right, this is awkward. Nonetheless, it needs to be said. Thank you for honoring my request in regards to not pushing Quinn and Noah to contact myself and Beth. Also, thank you for the letters. They were-

Well, they were not what I was expecting, but they were touching nonetheless.

Thank you especially for the cd. Beth won't fall asleep at night, anymore, without listening to one of the songs first. She particularly loves _Over the Rainbow_ and _To Sir, With Love_. The New Directions really is gifted. Your group could be amazing, with the right effort.

I'd like to hold off on informing Noah and Quinn, but Beth and I are going to be moving back to Ohio in the next few months. That's where my mother lives, and she wants to be able to spend more time with her grandbaby. Not to mention I've been offered an easy yet fulfilling position helping to modernize another school's set list and dance routines. I'll still have plenty of time with Beth, and the rest she will be spending with my mother.

Finally, thank you for the home addresses. I was able to send Rachel a birthday card, which I have never done before. And I'm planning to send Quinn and Noah a picture of Beth for Christmas and on her next birthday.

Your good intentions were clear through your letter and gift, and I truly appreciate that. I've included my cell phone number at the bottom of this, though I request that you not share it with any other member of your glee club. If I ever have any questions about Beth's birth parents, I hope I can text you?

Sincerely,

Shelby Corcoran

P.S. Having heard you sing, might I suggest you work on a song that would be the perfect audition piece for any colleges you have an interest in? It's harder to find, but stunning. It's titled _The Next Dream_, and was performed by Bernadette Peters on the television show _Carol & Company_. The final note is a high A over C, so you'll have to expand your current range, but I think it can be done. Good luck.

**… …**

**A Therapy Session:**

**Last Session with Kurt Hummel; Wednesday the 10th at 4:30 p.m.**

**MC:** So you think this will be your last session?

**KH:** Yes. I think I'm ready to go without this. Although, if it's alright, I'll still keep your number.

**MC:** Absolutely.

**KH:** You don't, by any chance, know of anyone in your profession who currently lives in New York, do you?

**MC:** I have a few names I can send your way before you graduate.

**KH:** Do you think I'm really ready to do this? To plan for a future in New York?

**MC:** Kurt, you are sincerely talented. If anyone can make it there, you can. And you seem much more confident now, much more comfortable with yourself and your dreams.

**KH:** I still occasionally have nights where I wake up, terrified of the future, terrified that no one will stick by me, that no one legitimately likes me. But then I remind myself what you said: that everyone feels that way.

**MC:** Before our last session is over, can I ask how things are going on the anti-bullying front?

**KH:** Rachel's insane. That's how things are going.

**MC:** You sound (pause) surprised. Almost pleased.

**KH:** I know. Normally, I would be the first one deriding her crazy ideas. But this latest one (pause), it not only worked, it's brought McKinley, the policies and the way the teachers have ignored bullying onto a national stage. One where they look rather ugly.

**MC:** How so?

**KH:** She sent copies of the petition, and a video of an informative performance we put on at the Westerville Mall, out to Hollywood actors and famous musicians and artists. And, shockingly enough, some of them have taken the time to go through the materials and announce their support for the campaign.

**MC:** Anyone I know?

**KH:** (laughs) The one I'm still reeling about is Lady Gaga. Not to mention Elton John, Liza Minelli, Brad Pitt and George Clooney, and Katy Perry, which sent Blaine into catatonic state for more than an hour.

**MC:** Wow. That's (pause) that's impressive.

**KH:** (laughs) I know! It's amazing. And with the videos we've collected from Jacob ben-Israel documenting some of the more extreme and absurd bullying, such as the slushie facials, parents in the district are taking an interest. It's actually coming up to a school board vote within the next month. And if it passes, McKinley and all the other schools, elementary, middle schools and high schools, in the area will officially have a no-tolerance, anti-bullying policy in place.

**MC:** How have the teachers reacted?

**KH:** Some are firmly behind it. Mr. Schue, for instance. Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste have been among the signers of the petition from the beginning. Even Coach Sylvester has gotten in on it, although she's still more a force of nature than an actual educator. Others are (pause) not so enthusiastic. Particularly those who have not only willfully ignored the bullying in the past, but have egged it on. The U.S. Government teacher, Mr. Thomas, has been making more and more rude, homophobic comments to both me and Blaine, as the campaign draws more attention. That's why we've added an addendum to the petition, which requires authority figures to be penalized for ignoring any instances of bullying they witness, or failing to act when a student comes to them for help with bullying.

**MC:** What kind of penalties?

**KH:** The kind they can't ignore. They get two warnings, than their pay is cut. After that, their benefits are removed, and if they still fail to follow the policy, they will be fired.

**MC:** That sounds harsh, but fair.

**KH:** We asked Miss Pillsbury for her help in drafting that part, and she was amazingly accommodating.

**MC:** Is there anything else you'd like to talk about today?

**KH:** Nothing that I can think of besides (pause) thank you. Thank you for listening and encouraging me, for caring about my life, and pushing me to become stronger.

**MC:** Kurt, it has been my pleasure. You are truly one of the most amazing individuals I've ever met. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call.

**KH:** I won't.

**… …**

**A Moment:**

A large corkboard hung on the white and grey wall, covered in pictures and programs, scraps of fabric and pieces of music, quotes and stickers, letters and notes. There were smiles and tears and joy and pain.

On the feminine dresser beneath it, which looks like it had been recently repaired, there was a stack of cds, with titles scribbled on them in permanent marker like "Diva Off! Senior Year", "Best Love Duets", "Even More Classic Rock Songs Part IV" (with a sticky note _Deliver to Mr. Schue during 10th school reunion_.), "Sing Off/Mash Off, Warblers vs. New Directions", "Songs Rachel is NEVER ALLOWED TO SING AGAIN, According to Sue", and "Nationals 2011/2012". Besides these recordings was a tall stack of sheet music, with songs for musicals and operas and rock and rap and pop and even a bit of country, here and there.

The top drawer was full of lost-and-found items from sleepovers, including earrings, bracelets, hair ties, the occasional bra or pair of boxers, several ties (bolo, bow and skinny), a half-empty bottle of purple sparkle nail polish, an assortment of candy, a stolen top hat ("of _fate_"), two sweaters, four Sharpie markers in various colors, lined papers scribbled with possible lyrics (ranging from the emotionally wrenching -"the bittersweet moment reminds us we're alive"-, to the cheesy –"I'm a pea without a pod and a fisherman without a rod, without you"-, to the utterly absurd –"My duck Ballad is the fliest of the flock/He's friends with the hens, but he doesn't like the cock"-, and three knives confiscated when the owners were drunk and wanting to slash tires.

The second drawer is empty, besides a single photograph of a smiling woman with fragile bone structure and pale skin, her hair long and cinnamon brown with a light curl. The picture is faded, the edges worn away from being held and touched hundreds of thousands of times. The drawer smells faintly like roses and vanilla.

The third drawer is piled high with letters, all with the heading "To Kurt" and ending with "Love Blaine". Among these are a list of "300 Reasons Kurt Hummel is the Only Guy for Me", and a set of instructions topped with the heading "For Bad Days". The first thing it says to do is "call Blaine".

In the final drawer are old photo albums, pictures of a slim brunette woman, a heavier balding man, and a tiny, elfin boy child. They cover eight years, before being continued, with more pictures added over seven years later, now with only the boy, who has grown into a teenager with light, smooth skin and a baby face, and the man, less hair and heavier bags under his yes and more wrinkles on his face and hands. Eventually, two more people are added to the photos, a curvy woman with dark hair and smile lines and warm brown eyes, and an unusually tall, goofy looking teen with the same open smile as the woman.

Now, when Kurt's days are the worst, he doesn't just lie beside the dresser, open the drawers and breathe in the perfume. Instead, he opens the drawers, smiles softly and goes through all the items in each space, remembering each moment and thought and emotion. He pulls out the cds and listens to them, or takes out the sheet music and lets his fingers run across the air as though they are touching piano keys. He studies each picture on the board and smile at the silly poses and cheerful grins. He'll sing and dance until the determination to have even more memories as bright as these overwhelms his melancholy.

Then he puts everything away, placing each thing carefully back in the same spot it was moved from, he'll go outside, and he'll live.

Because, like the song says, he's "got a lot of livin' to do".

**the end.**


End file.
